supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness (Light and Dark)
The Darkness is a proto-primordial evil entity which has always existed, before God, Death and Creation itself. With His archangels by His side, God entered into a vicious war against the Darkness. Unfortunately, not even the combined might of God and the archangels could destroy the Darkness and so God succeeded only in sealing it away using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. When Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Dean Winchester of the Mark, the Darkness was unleashed once again. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - It is so unimaginably strong that even God (a being who supposedly can do absolutely anything) couldn't just instantly defeat it, and it took the combined power of him and his archangels to eventually seal it away. Even Death was willing to make sure the Mark of Cain, the lock on the Darkness, wasn't broken. Considering the force it took just to fight it back and imprison it, the Darkness is the most powerful evil force in the Supernatural universe. *'Shapeshifting' - The Darkness can take human form without the need to possess a human body and can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. *'Possession' - The Darkness can possess others, if it wants and can possess multiple people at once. *'Telekinesis' - The Darkness is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Considering its ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Darkness can be assumed to have an immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks that likely constitutes invincibility. *'Super Strength' - The Darkness has displayed high levels of physical strength. It is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, demons, angels and even God himself with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - The Darkness doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain itself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - The Darkness can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping its fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - The Darkness can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. It even cause monsters to explode by snapping its fingers. *'Entity Destruction' - The Darkness can kill other entities with minimal mental effort and without moving. It can use this ability to kill humans, demons, angels and possibly God himself. *'Reality Warping' - The Darkness can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. :*'Conjuration' - The Darkness can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings or objects. *'Pyrokinesis' - The Darkness can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - The Darkness can teleport to anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. *'Apporting' - The Darkness can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping its fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - The Darkness can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Immortality' - The Darkness predates everything, including both God and even Death itself. It is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die. *'Weather Manipulation' - The Darkness is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - The Darkness has the power to create seismic activity. It cause tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - The Darkness, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. *'Demon Control/Exorcism' - The Darkness can prevent demons from speaking or using their powers. It can also summon and banish demons, as well as expel demons from their vessels and cast them back to Hell. *'White Light' - The Darkness can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything it wanted it to. Weaknesses *'Higher-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness, and seal it with a lock. *'Mark of Cain' - The Mark of Cain was the "lock" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as one person bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed. With its removal, the Darkness was set free once more. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Terminology Category:Strongest of Species Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Villains Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Villains (Light and Dark)